


El tren

by SayriinaBlack



Series: Truly, madly, deeply [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayriinaBlack/pseuds/SayriinaBlack
Summary: Todo empezó, ese día en el tren.Zeke tomó un tren equivocado, luego de quedarse dormido y conoció a una hermosa mujer.Frieda, al ver a un desconocido abordar el tren, por primera vez, no ponía la atención debida al libro entre sus manos.Soy muy mala en summaries, mejor lean xD





	1. Zeke

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dedicado a las hermosas Frieda Reiss, de la página de Frieda Reiss en Facebook y a Grisell Martínez, que fueron las que me introdujeron a esta bella pareja.
> 
>  
> 
> Desclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la llama diabólica, Hajime Isayama.  
> La historia es 100% mía.

Todo empezó cuando, al quedarse dormido luego de apagar su despertador, tuvo que tomar un tren distinto al de siempre. Había maldecido el quedarse dormido, cosa que nunca le pasaba. Se había quejado de que, por su descuido, llegaría más tarde de lo que le gustaba a su trabajo. También se había quejado de que, gracias a eso, no podría disfrutar de el café que siempre tomaba en un deli que estaba a una cuadra de su empleo. Realmente le pareció que el mundo se iba a acabar por algo tan trivial como el haberse quedado dormido.

  
Pero toda queja había desaparecido cuando abordo el tren y vió, a la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada a unos metros de él. Zeke no era un hombre que se impresionara rápidamente ante la belleza femenina. Para él, la belleza iba más allá del simple físico de una persona. Una mujer podría ser la más hermosa del mundo, pero si no era una persona con un buen corazón, ¿De qué le servía?.

  
Pero, la desconocida simplemente lo cautivo. Con su cabello largo y negro, su piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules, que le parecieron sacados del mismo cielo.

  
Cuando ella bajó, una estación antes que él, se dio cuentas que, aparte de ser bonita, también era una buena persona. La vio ayudar a salir del tren al hombre de la tercera edad que había estado sentado junto a ella. La bella mujer cruzó su mirada con la de él, tan solo por unos segundos y pudo sentir el corazón acelerado y que se ruborizaba. Eso último lo encontró sorprendente, pues estaba seguro que la última vez que le había sucedido, era un adolescente que se sentía nervioso por cualquier cosa relacionada con las mujeres.

  
La primera vez en tomar ese tren, fue casualidad, en la segunda, quiso tentar a la suerte y en la tercera, se convirtió en su nueva rutina.

  
Y así había pasado los últimos seis meses, tomando el mismo tren, para poder ver a la chica.

  
No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que ella era diferente y que, no por nada, había sido hechizado desde el primer momento. Todas las demás personas a su alrededor hacían casi lo mismo: ver sus celulares, leer desde sus tabletas u observar de manera aburrida lo que les rodeaba. Ella, en cambio, siempre estaba leyendo un libro. Zeke trato de la manera más discreta que pudo, averiguar que tipo de literatura le gustaba, intentando ver la cubierta de los libros cuando ella los cerraba, antes de bajarse, tal vez así, podría tener un pretexto para acercarse. Nada para romper el hielo, que hablar de gustos en común. Pero luego de tanto tiempo y darse cuenta que ella leía, al menos un libro por mes, intuyó que eso de hablar de libros no iba a funcionar. Él era un lector perezoso, apenas empezaba a leer algo y de inmediato le daba sueño. Tenía dos meses leyendo un libro y no iba ni a la mitad.

  
Durante las noches, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en el balcón de su apartamento, pensaba en formas de acercarse a ella. Era curioso, pero se empezaba a dar cuenta de esos detalles que a muchos hombres les daba trabajo o les tomaba años ver, como el color de el esmalte de uñas que usaba o cuando se corto el cabello. De eso, se dio cuenta al verle el fleco más corto. Había descubierto que utilizaba los mismos aretes durante una semana, y que los lunes y los viernes, utilizaba falda, en lugar de pantalón.

  
Zeke Jeager, acosador de primera. Realmente no sabía si se podía tomar como acoso, ni siquiera había intentado sentarse más cerca. Era un pequeño cobarde y no se consideraba uno, siempre estaba seguro de si mismo, de sus palabras y su lenguaje corporal, pero cada vez que pensaba “hoy es el día, hoy me acercaré a ella”, apenas entraba al tren y se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que veía a una mujer y cambiaba de idea.

  
Incluso Pieck ya se había dado cuenta de su cambio de rutina y le había preguntado, más de una vez, a que se debía. Él le decía que, debido a que se dormía tarde, un poco más de sueño, no le caería mal o que el tren que solía tomar, empezaba a llenarse demasiado y que no le gustaba. Sabía que todas esas excusas que inventaba, su amiga no se las tragaba ni con embudo, pero se daba cuenta que Pieck fingía creerle. Y se lo agradecía. Cuando estuvieron listo, le contaría todo, no por nada, tenían tantos años siendo amigos.

  
También, una de las razones por las cuales Zeke, el pequeño cobarde, no se atrevía a hablarle, era al miedo de enterarse de que ella tuviera novio, o peor, que fuese una mujer casada. Lo segundo lo descartaba. No había visto más piezas de joyería en ella más que aretes y un reloj. No usaba anillos y tampoco collares.

  
Zeke, el acosador, de nuevo al ataque. ¿Cómo era posible que se diera cuenta de eso?

  
Bueno, ya tenía bastante tiempo espiando a la chica, como para no haberlo notado.

  
“Me preguntó en quién piensas.”

  
Zeke levantó la vista de la pantalla del computador, para ver a Pieck recargada en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

  
“En nadie, estaba concentrado leyendo.” mintió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de haberse quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.

  
Pieck le lanzo una leve sonrisa que, decía a todas luces, no le creía. “Tengo cerca de 2 minutos parada aquí y en ese tiempo, no haz movido los ojos del mismo punto en la pantalla. Eso solo significa dos cosas: estás leyendo una palabra realmente complicada que no entiendes o estás pensando en algo, y, por la cara de bobo que tenías, no es _algo_ , es _alguien_.”

  
Odiaba que Pieck fuera tan observadora. Sobretodo, si se trataba de analizarlo a él.

  
“Entonces…” empezó a decir Pieck, mientras avanzaba y se sentaba en la silla que había frente al escritorio. “¿Ya me vas a decir porque tienes 6 meses diciéndome mentiras o vas a volver a inventar alguna excusa barata?”

  
Zeke se quedó en silencio, sin voltear a ver a Pieck. Se sentía como un adolescente que acababa de ser descubierto por guardar revistas para adulto debajo de su cama.

  
“El que calla, otorga. Dime, ¿cómo se llama? ¿La conozco?.”

  
“No lo sé y no. Es una chica que viaja en el tren.” Se dejo caer en la silla y volteó a ver a su amiga. Ella le sonrió.

  
“Bueno, ya era hora de la verdad, ¿tanto trabajo te costaba o no querías que pensara que eres un acosador?”

  
“Un poco de las dos, pero más la segunda. No quería que pensaras mal de mí.”

  
Pieck cruzó los brazos. “No sé si sentirme contrariada por enterarme de que mi jefe y _amigo_ ” dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, “es un acosador o insultada por qué creías que te iba a juzgar. ¿Puedes adivinar cual de las dos es?”

  
Zeke lo pensó un momento, antes de responder. “¿Insultada?”

  
“Bastante.”

  
“Lo siento Pieck. Debí haber imaginado que, si alguien no iba a pensar mal de mí o juzgarme, serías tú.”

  
“Elemental, mi querido Watson. Ahora, dime, ¿cuándo vas a preguntarle su nombre?” Quiso saber Pieck.

  
“¡¿A quién?!”

  
“¿De quién estamos hablando? De la mujer de el tren. Ya tienes seis meses espiándola y no haz hecho lo más básico, que es preguntarle su nombre.”

  
“No puedo simplemente acercarme a ella y preguntar como se llama.”

  
“Claro que puedes, eso hiciste conmigo.”

  
“Eso fue hace diez años.”

  
“O sea que, ¿hace diez años eras más valiente que ahora?”

  
Zeke le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero Pieck se limitó a sonreír. Sí, hace diez años era más valiente de lo que lo era ahora, pero aplicaba única y exclusivamente a la hermosa desconocida de el tren. Pieck tenía razón, no había hecho lo más básico al conocer o querer conocer a alguien, no requería una licenciatura para preguntar un nombre. Pero, sentía que, para acercarse a la chica, necesitaba maestría y doctorado.

  
“El único consejo que te puedo dar…” empezó a decir Pieck, mientras se ponía de pie. “Es que, sin afán de ofender, no te estás haciendo más jóven cada día y el tiempo que pasas pensando en qué hacer, podrías estarlo aprovechando en largas conversaciones con esa chica que acosas. Nos vemos mañana.”

  
Sin decir más o esperar una respuesta por parte de él, salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

  
De nuevo, Pieck tenía razón.

  
-x-

  
Cuando se acostó esa noche, decidió qué mañana tenía que hacer algo. No sabía que, pero algo, no podía seguir postergando algo tan simple y sencillo como acercarse y preguntar el nombre de la chica. Si ella le daba una negativa, no volvería a molestarla, tampoco iba a obligarla, sabía que podía ser molesto que un completo desconocido se acercara a ti y preguntara por tu nombre. Aunque él no se consideraba un _completo desconocido_ , tenían 6 meses viajando en el mismo tren. Hasta podía asegurar que ya se habían familiarizado el uno con el otro, aunque fuera solo de vista.

  
-x-

  
Cuando subió al tren, se sorprendió al no ver a la chica leyendo. La encontró enfrascada en una conversación con una señora sentada a su lado. Tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre y, cuando de manera casual (realmente había sido de manera casual y no de esa manera _casual_ , que siempre utilizaba para espiarla) se encontró con que ella lo estaba observando. Sus miradas duraron apenas unos segundos conectadas, hasta que ella desvío la vista y regresó su atención a la mujer con la que hablaba.

  
_¡Genial!_ Pensó Zeke con sarcasmo, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, sentirse nervioso cual adolescente en plena pubertad.

  
_¿Porqué le estaban sudando tanto las palmas de las manos?_ Ni cuando estuvo íntimamente con una mujer por primera vez, se había sentido así de nervioso. Tampoco cuando había conocido a los padres de su primera novia se había sentido así. Se sentía realmente avergonzado de sí mismo.

  
_¡Vamos Jeager, contrólate!_ Pensaba una y otra vez. Ahora, tenía miedo de voltear. ¿Qué se suponía tenía que hacer? ¿Mantener la vista en el piso? ¿Al frente? Era bastante natural observar a su alrededor. ¿Sacar su celular? No. No quería caer en el tipo de persona que utilizaba su celular para alejarse de el mundo. Al contrario, lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, era _estar_ al tanto de el mundo que lo rodeaba.

  
Tratando de parecer lo más natural posible, volteó en la dirección en la que se encontraba la chica, sin ver directamente a ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, logro verla sonreír.

  
Era una sonrisa hermosa y angelical, quedó enamorado por completo de ella.

  
Recordó lo que Pieck le había dicho, había estado perdiendo el tiempo siendo un cobarde, cuando podía haber disfrutado de esa sonrisa desde hacía meses. No puedo evitar sentirse enfadado consigo mismo. Pero de nada servía pensar en el _hubiera_ , así que mejor, empezó a pensar en el _ahora_.

  
Y el _ahora_ le hizo ver, que ese no sería tampoco un buen día para acercarse. Ella estaba demasiado entretenida en una conversación con la señora que tenía a un lado, y sería muy grosero de su parte acercarse e interrumpir.

  
El resto del viaje, hasta la estación donde ella se bajaba, Zeke disimuló bastante bien cuando volteaba a verla. Unas cuantas veces se sintió observado, pero estaba seguro de que alucinaba. Siempre se sentía observado cuando no estaba viendo en dirección a la chica, pero siempre que volteaba, ella seguía atenta en su lectura.

  
Sintió como el tren perdía velocidad y como los pasajeros que estaban por bajarse, empezaban a ponerse de pie. En cuanto en tren se detuvo, la gente empezó a salir, mientras otra intentaba entrar.

  
Vió a la hermosa mujer ponerse de pie y bajar, acompañada de la señora que había estado sentada a tu lado. Ambas se despidieron al salir y tomaron caminos opuestos.

  
Con un suspiro, Zeke volteó hacia el asiento que ella siempre ocupaba y sus ojos cayeron en un objeto rectangular en el asiento. Reconoció la portada al instante. Sin pensarlo, tomó su maletín, se acercó al asiento, tomó el libro y salió del tren.

  
El espionaje que siempre realizaba de ella, le ayudo a buscarla en la dirección correcta. No sabía que tanto podía haber avanzado, pero al llegar al final del andén, vió que iba subiendo apenas las escaleras que llevaban a la salida.

  
“¡Señorita! ¡Espere!”

  
Zeke se sorprendió al ver que ella se detenía y volteaba a verlo. Un rubor se extendió sobre las mejillas de la chica, haciéndola lucir adorable.

  
“Una…disculpa…por…molestarla” dijo Zeke, intentando recuperar el aliento. “Pero, olvidó esto en el tren”.

  
La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el libro en su mano. “¡Oh, cielos! Si seré despistada, no me di cuenta de que no lo guarde ¡Muchas gracias!”

  
Ella tomó el libro y lo guardo en su bolso. Zeke noto que le temblaban levemente las manos. “Lamento haberle causado una molestia” dijo ella apenada viéndolo. “Pero, esta no es la estación en la que normalmente baja, ¿verdad?” cuestionó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

  
Ahora era el turno de Zeke de sorprenderse. Se le aceleró el corazón ante el hecho de que ella sabía que él no se bajaba ahí.

  
“No” respondió. “Mi destino es la siguiente estación.” Vió como el semblante debe ella, pasaba de la sorpresa, a la preocupación. Abrió la boca, probablemente para disculparse, pero él la detuvo. “No tiene que disculparse, es solo una estación, en taxi llegaré rápido.”

  
“En ese caso ¡por favor! Déjeme darle dinero para el taxi, por tomarse la molestia de buscarme. Por mi culpa, podría meterse en problemas”.

  
De inmediato, ella empezó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso, probablemente su monedero. Enseguida, Zeke la detuvo, poniendo una mano unos segundos sobre la de ella.

  
“No es necesario señorita, en verdad. Y no fue ningúna molestia”.

  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro. Zeke sentía como se perdía en las dos lagunas que eran sus ojos azules. Estaba cien porciento seguro, de que no había poder humano que pudiera hacer que algún día se enfadara de verlos. Eran brillantes y hermosos, como el cielo es un día soleado de primavera.

  
“Amm…” empezó a decir ella, bajando la vista. La vió acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, antes de que volviera a hablar. “Debe haber una forma de poder agradecerle”.

  
Si antes tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, ahora la chica estaba completamente colorada. Zeke en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, probablemente tan nerviosa como se sentía él.

  
Se rascó la oreja, antes de responder algo. Las palabras salieron de su boca, apenas las había pensado. “Podría invitarme un café. No hoy, claramente, pero podría ser el fin de semana”.

  
Esperaba no verse o sonar desesperado o demasiado atrevido. El rostro de ella no dejaba ver lo que podría estar pensando, parecían sorprendida, pero así se había visto desde un principio. Sentía el corazón en la garganta y creyó que tal vez debía decir algo más.

  
“Si no es un problema” añadió.

  
“¿Qué? ¡No!” dijo ella de inmediato. “No es ningún problema, solo estaba pensando en que día de el fin de semana”.

  
Zeke trató de no suspirar como adolescente enamorado al escuchar eso.

  
“¿Le parecería bien el domingo?” pregunto ella. “El sábado tengo que trabajar”.

  
“El domingo me parece perfecto”. Ella le sonrió.

  
“¡Excelente! Podríamos vernos en un café que está cruzando la calle de aquí. No hay pierde, es el único”.

  
Luego de discutir la hora (quedaron de verse a las 10 de la mañana), Zeke se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabía su nombre.

  
“Por cierto, mi nombre es Zeke Jeager”. Le tendió la mano, que ella tomó con una leve sonrisa.

  
“Un gusto conocerlo, señor Jeager” dijo ella. “Mi nombre es Frieda Reiss”.

  
“El _señor_ Jeager es mi padre” dijo Zeke, bromeando, luego de que ella le soltará la mano. “Puede llamarme Zeke”.

  
“Solo si promete llamarme Frieda y no _señorita_ Reiss”.

  
“Hecho. Y tampoco es necesario que me trate de _usted_. Sé que me veo viejo, pero no lo estoy”.

  
Frieda volvió a sonreír. “Lo mismo digo”.

  
Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. En ese momento sonó el celular de Zeke. Lo sacó del interior de su saco y vió en la pantalla un mensaje de Pieck.

  
_Dime que vas a llegar tarde, porque te atreviste a preguntar su nombre._

  
Zeke vió la hora. Técnicamente aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la oficina, pero era muy raro que él llegara justo a la hora de entrada. Siempre lo hacía media hora antes.

  
“¿Ya estás en problemas?” preguntó Frieda con cierta preocupación.

  
“No, para nada. Una compañera me mandó un recordatorio de que hoy tengo una junta”. Mintió, aunque, no lo era del todo, si tenía una reunión por la tarde. “Pero, ya debo irme o llegaré tarde. Nos vemos el domingo a las 10, Frieda”.

  
Zeke sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón ante el simple hecho de decir su nombre. Frieda.

  
Ella asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de él.

  
Zeke tomó una salida diferente a la de ella. Se sentía eufórico, era capaz de ponerse a bailar en ese mismo lugar. No podía esperar a decirle a Pieck lo que acaba de suceder. Le parecía un sueño, uno que tenía desde hacía 6 meses y que acababa de volverse realidad.

  
Empezó a buscar un taxi con la mirada, cuando escucho su nombre. Al voltear, vió a Frieda caminando hacía él. Un suspiro se le escapó de el pecho y agradeció que ella tuviera lo suficientemente lejos, como para notarlo. Habría sido muy vergonzoso que lo viera suspirar como un niño enamorado de su maestra.

  
“Disculpa que ahora sea yo lo que te moleste, pero, mmm…” encontró adorable que estuviera nerviosa. Eso lo hacía sentirse menos torpe. Frieda estiró la mano hacía él, con un papel. “Es mi número de teléfono”.

  
Zeke abrió lo ojos sorprendido, observando el pedazo de papel y luego a Frieda. Ella estaba de nuevo con el rostro de un color carmesí.

  
“Es por si tienes algún inconveniente con la cita de el domingo. No que sea una cita, _cita_ , pero, ya sabes, la reunión que acordamos”.

  
Zeke tomó el papel de la mano temblorosa de Frieda. Se preguntó porqué estaría tan nerviosa. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro, tenía la esperanza de que, tal vez ella, también podría estar interesada en él. Pero otra le decía que, ganas tenía. No había razón para que una bella dama como ella, se sintiera atraída por él. No se consideraba feo, pero Frieda era, a su ver, demasiado hermosa para él.

  
“Gracias. No sé como se nos olvidó algo tan importante, como intercambiar números de teléfono”. Zeke guardó el número de Frieda en un nuevo contacto y de inmediato de envío un mensaje con un _hola_.

¡Dios! No podía dejar de sentirse como un adolescente.

  
Frieda dió un respingo cuando sonó su celular.

  
“Ese debe ser mi mensaje” dijo Zeke. “Ahora ya tienes mi número, en caso de que tengas alguna complicación.”

  
Frieda asintió. “Bueno, ya debo irme, o llegaré tarde. Que tengas un lindo día Zeke.”

  
Antes de dar medía vuelta, le regaló una última sonrisa. Un suspiro amenazó con escaparse de su pecho, pero logró controlarlo.

  
Una vez dentro del taxi, rumbo a su trabajo, se quedo extrañamente atento al cielo. Y se preguntó si siempre había sido así de azul, brillante y hermoso.


	2. Frieda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las hermosas Frieda y Grisell por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior! En verdad, me hicieron llorar de emoción con sus bellas palabras.
> 
> Espero este capítulo les gusta tanto (o más) que el anterior.

Frieda notó al extraño que entró al tren casi de manera inmediata. Habría sido bastante difícil no verlo.

  
Alto, rubio y tremendamente atractivo.

  
Desvío sus ojos del libro que tenía entre sus manos para poder verlo mejor y luego de conseguirlo, le fue imposible concentrase en lo que leía.

  
_“Cayó como muerta en el hombro del señor Thornton.”_

  
Leyó esa línea cerca de 20 veces, para darse cuenta de que no había avanzado nada. Seguía con los ojos en esa parte. Incluso no sabía como había llegado ahí. Lo último que recordaba haber leído de manera consciente, era que Margaret le había dicho a Thornton que no fuese cobarde. Regreso unas páginas, para darse cuenta que había leído cerca de 3, sin poner atención en lo absoluto.

  
_¿Cómo era eso posible?_ Ella nunca avanzaba una página, si no la entendía por completo.

  
Pero sabía cuál había sido la razón: el hombre guapo sentado a unos metros de ella. 

  
Cuando el tren empezó a perder velocidad y anunciaron la estación donde ella bajaba, guardo el libro y espero a que el tren se detuviera. Se puso de pie para bajarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que el señor que había estado sentada a su lado, necesitaba ayuda. Y dado que nadie parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, ella le tomó el brazo y lo ayudo a salir.

  
Una vez fuera, levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del causante de su falta de atención en el libro. Frieda se sintió hipnotizada ante los ojos color miel del hombre. El corazón se le empezó a acelerar y desvío la mirada. Apenas habían sido unos segundos, que a ella le habían parecido eternos.

  
Mientras salía de la estación, notó lo nerviosa (y emocionada) que se encontraba. Pero _¿emocionada de qué?_ Apenas si se habían visto, no era como si se hubiesen lanzado miradas coquetas el uno al otro. Se sentía como una niña.

  
La primera vez que lo vió, pensó que tal vez fue una casualidad. La segunda la tomo como una coincidencia. Y en la tercera, empezó a pensar seriamente en que tal vez era el destino.

  
Y así, habían pasado seis meses. 

  
Viéndolo todos los días, sintiéndose como una adolescente enamorada y sin poner la atención debida a los libros que fingía leer. Daba vuelta a las páginas, para que su fachada fuese más creíble, pero siempre marcaba en que hoja empezaba a perder concentración.

  
Durante las noches, intentaba avanzar en su lectura, pero cada vez que sentía que se concentraba lo suficiente, unos ojos color miel le cruzaban por la mente.

  
_¿Qué diantres tenía ese hombre que no podía dejar de pensar en él?_

  
Al principio, Frieda había pensado que su repentino interés, radicaba en que era algo _nuevo_ en su vida cotidiana. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, descubrió que su mejor momento del día, era el que pasaba en el tren. Se levantaba más contenta de lo normal, ante al expectativa. Incluso había pensado en empezar a arreglarse más. Tal vez más maquillaje o accesorios extra. Pero cuando estaba por ponerse un collar, la voz de Hanji llegaba a su mente: _“Frieda, recuerda que el órgano más sexy del cuerpo, es el cerebro.”_

  
Hanji no se cansaba de dar ese consejo a cuanta chica con ropa inapropiada veía. Y Frieda estaba de acuerdo con ella, si un hombre se iba a interesar en ella, sería por su cerebro, por sus sentimientos y no por la cantidad de piel que mostraba.

  
Pero todavía había cosas que no se podía explicar, ante su extraño interés por el hombre del tren.

  
Para empezar, era un hombre con barba. Frieda opinaba que todo hombre con barba, no dedicaba el tiempo suficiente en su higiene personal. Pero este no era el caso. Él lucia impecable todos los días, ni una sola arruga en el pantalón o la camisa. Incluso se ponía a divagar en cual podría ser el aroma de su loción. Imaginaba algo sutil y masculino, de esos aromas que apenas tocaban tu nariz y te hacían voltear.

  
Esas ensoñaciones, la habían llevado a imaginar, lo que sería que él la abrazara. Incluso, y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de hasta donde había llegado su imaginación, cuando empezó a imaginar como se sentiría el que la besara.

  
Frieda Reiss, pervertida número uno. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su imaginación la había llevado a imaginar _eso_ , se sintió tan avergonzada de si misma, que por todo un día, no pudo ver a nadie a los ojos, teniendo miedo de que alguien pudiera leerle el pensamiento y ver las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza. Cosa que, claramente, era imposible.

  
En el trabajo, tampoco lograba concentrarse de manera debida y cada vez que Hanji pasaba por su cubículo y preguntaba _“¿En quién piensas?”_ no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Apenas escuchaba esas palabras y su mente volaba al desconocido que hacía se distrajera en todo lo que hacía, desde su amor por la lectura, (últimamente tardaba más en leer un libro), hasta la concentración que necesitaba para su trabajo. 

  
Necesitaba hacer algo. No sabía qué, pero algo. Había pensado en cambiar de asiento, eso podría ser muy natural, pero apenas entraba al tren y sus piernas de manera automática la llevaban al mismo lugar. Una vez sentada se daba cuenta y no tenía el valor para ponerse de pie y cambiar. 

  
Suspiró. Si seguía así, sin hacer nada, no iba a llegar a ningún lado y existía la posibilidad de que él dejará de utilizar el mismo tren.

  
“Así que, ese es el chico que te tiene distraída.”

  
Al escuchar la voz de Hanji, aparte de asustarse, cerró la libreta en la que tenía rato haciendo un garabato de el hombre del tren. Volteó a verla y la vió jalando la silla del cubículo de enseguida.

  
“¿Lo conozco? Creo que no, nunca lo había visto. Es guapo, pero creí que no te gustaban los hombres con barba. Ahora siento pena por esas pobres almas que se han razurado para obtener tu atención.”

  
Frieda frunció el ceño ante el último comentario. “¿De que hablas? ¿Cuáles almas?”

  
“Irrelevante en estos momentos” dijo Hanji haciendo un ademán con la mano. “El tema de conversación, es el hombre guapo del dibujo. Empieza a hablar.”

  
Frieda pensó en mentir. Pero, por muy despistada que Hanji fuera y que se pasará la mitad del tiempo en la luna y la otra mitad en Júpiter, era una excelente observadora, a pesar de distraerse fácilmente. Sobretodo cuando le convenía.

  
“No sé quién es, empezó a abordar el tren en el que viajo y desde entonces, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.”

  
“He podido notarlo. Creí que el trabajo de ser la distraída de la oficina era el mío, pero tú me ganas. He visto que a veces te hablan hasta 3 veces, antes de obtener tu atención.”

  
Frieda se sonrojo ante ese pedazo de información. “Lo siento. No es a propósito.”

  
Hanji volvió a hacer un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. “Yo soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. Todo mundo cree que es por que estas concentrada trabajando. Pero, hablando de cosas importantes, ¿cuándo le vas a preguntar su nombre?”

  
“Hanji, no puedo acercarme y solo preguntar su nombre. Eso no sería muy apropiado de mi parte.”

  
Hanji puso los ojos en blanco, mientras murmuraba un _pff._ “Frieda, tienes que tomar al toro por lo cuernos. Muestra seguridad, a los hombres les gustan las mujeres seguras de sí mismas. Esos tiempos en los que teníamos que esperar a que el hombre hiciera el primer movimiento, ya están en el pasado. Sé más Elizabeth y menos Jane.”

  
Frieda entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca con cierta indignación. “¿Te atreves a utilizar a las Bennet en mi contra?”

  
“Si no las pongo de ejemplo, no me vas a entender o hacer caso. Siempre he pensado que eres una mezcla de las dos: atrevida, inteligente y decidida como Elizabeth y amorosa, buena gente y romántica como Jane. Pero, a veces se te cruzan los cables y eres una o la otra y creo que para poder acercarte a ese hombre guapo y mínimo preguntar su nombre, debes ser Elizabeth.”

  
Hanji terminó su discurso y Frieda no entendía como una mujer como ella, pudiera dar tan buenos consejos, cuando sabía y de sobra, que el mejor regalo para Hanji en San Valentín era nada. 

  
“Entonces tu consejo es acercarme y preguntar su nombre.” Frieda no sonaba del todo convencida.

  
“Si no te quieres ver tan obvia, pregúntale la hora primero.” Frieda levantó una ceja y le mostró el reloj que siempre usaba. Hanji volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. “Tan fácil como guardar el reloj en tu bolso. A veces me pregunto quién es la más inteligente de las dos en estas cosas. Para tu información, siempre he creído que tú.”

  
Frieda sonrió. “Y lo irónico de esta situación, es que la casada de las dos, eres tú.”

  
“Yo tomé al toro por los cuernos. Mostré mi seguridad y el cayó rendido a mis pies. Siempre te lo digo, el órgano más sexy del cuerpo, es el cerebro. Él se enamoró de mi cerebro.”

  
Frieda suspiró, pensando en lo que Hanji acaba de decirle. Si, preguntarle la hora sería bastante natural. Solo debía esconder su reloj y listo. “¿Y si tiene novia?” preguntó con una nota de miedo y decepción en la voz.

  
“Si ese llega a ser el caso, él se lo pierde y te prometo la borrachera de tu vida.”

  
Frieda sonrió agradecida. “¿Sabes que eres una excelente amiga?”

  
“¡Lo sé! Lo curioso es que mucha gente lo duda y creen que soy una chismosa, solo porque tiendo a hablar mucho. No es mi culpa ser más parlanchina que una persona normal. La falta de confianza de algunas personas me ofende, pero luego recuerdo que _realmente_ no me importa y se me pasa.”

  
-x-

  
Luego de la conversación con Hanji, el día de Frieda siguió bastante tranquilo. 

  
Pero la tranquilidad duró hasta que llego a su casa y empezó a pensar en qué debería hacer. Estaba decidida, al día siguiente, cambiaría de asiento. Si llegaba y se sentaba donde siempre, simplemente se pondría de pie y cambiaría. 

  
_Tomar el toro por los cuernos._

  
Se sentía nerviosa ante la perspectiva de estar más cerca de él de lo normal. No era una mujer que se pusiera nerviosa con facilidad. Era una gran oradora y siempre mantenía la postura en situaciones tensas. Pero el solo imaginarlo, hacía que se sintiera como una niña que va a decirle a su maestro que esta enamorada de él. El corazón se le aceleraba, podía sentir un intenso calor en las orejas, un nudo en el estómago y la necesidad de mantener la cabeza agachada, para que nadie viera que estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

  
_¡Tu puedes Frieda!_ Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez. _Se más Elizabeth y menos Jane._

  
-x-

  
La mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que sus acciones habían sido de manera automática, cuando saco el libro de su bolso. 

  
_¡Rayos!_ Se quejó mentalmente. Pero debía seguir fiel al plan y cambiar de lugar. Aún estaba entrando gente al tren, así que no se vería raro.

  
Estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando una vez le hablo.

  
“Frieda Reiss, ¿Eres tú?”

  
Frieda levantó la vista y vió a la señora Chase, que solía ser su vecina, cuando era niña. La señora Chase se sentó a su lado y empezó a platicar con ella. 

  
Internamente, estaba gritando de coraje y decepción, pero por otro lado, podría intentar de nuevo eso de cambiarse de lugar, sin la necesidad de ponerse de pie y ser muy obvia. Aparte, la señora Chase siempre había sido amable con ella, tenía años sin verla y sería bueno saber de ella. Un día más, un día menos, no haría que los nervios desaparecieran y si era sincera, necesitaba una pequeña distracción. 

  
Cuando el tren empezó a perder velocidad, indicando que la siguiente estación estaba cerca, a Frieda le costo trabajo mantener su atención en la señora Chase. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no distraerse y seguir con el hilo de la conversación. Pero cuando sintió que el tren empezaba a moverse de nuevo, sus ganas de voltear a ver al desconocido fueron más grandes que su necesidad de seguir con la cabeza en donde la requería.

  
Levantó la vista y lo vió. Ahí estaba, tan guapo como todos los días, haciendo sentir a Frieda como una adolescente enamorada. Estaba por desviar la mirada, cuando él volteó y sus ojos se encontraron.

  
Estaba pérdida. _¿Cómo era posible sentir una atracción tan grande ante una persona de la cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre?_ No era lógico. 

  
Desvío la mirada en contra de su voluntad y trató de regresar su atención a la señora sentada a su lado. Pero fue una labor casi imposible. La señora Chase seguía hablando de sus hijos y de que pronto sería abuela. Frieda atinó en sonreír cuando la señora volteó a verla y por la expresión de su cara, fue la reacción correcta.

  
Estuvo agradecida cuando la señora Chase empezó a preguntarle por su vida, había estado a punto de cambiar su atención por completo hacía otro pasajero (que tenía rato espiando de manera discreta) y sabía, que la mujer a su lado no habría tomando de buena manera.

  
Cuando anunciaron la llegada a la estación donde Frieda bajaba, se sorprendió al enterarse que la señora Chase también bajaría ahí. Las dos salieron juntas y una vez fuera, se despidieron, tomando rumbos distintos.

  
Mientras avanzaba a la salida, iba pensando en que, en cuanto llegara a la oficina, Hanji iría a buscarla para preguntarle si había hecho algo. A decir verdad, no le iba a sorprender verla afuera del ascensor, esperándola. Conociéndola, era capaz de estarla esperando afuera del edificio.

Empezó a subir las escaleras hacía la salida, cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

  
“¡Señorita! ¡Espere!”

  
Frieda nunca, NUNCA se detenía en situaciones como esas, pero algo en su interior hizo que lo hiciera y diera media vuelta. 

  
Estaba segura de que dejó de respirar al ver a la persona que se acercaba a ella. De inmediato, empezó a sentir como se sonrojaba. _¡Era él! ¡Y caminaba hacia ella!_

  
_¡Diantres Reiss! ¡Contrólate! ¡No se te ocurra desmayarte!_ Estaba segura de que era una posibilidad muy grande el terminar sin sentido, ante los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

  
“Una…disculpa…por…molestarla.” Dijo él, intentando recuperar el aliento. “Pero, olvidó esto en el tren.”

  
Frieda se sorprendió a ver el libro. _¿Qué no lo había guardado?_ Bueno, estaba claro que no.

  
“¡Oh, cielos! Si seré despistada, no me di cuenta de que no lo guarde ¡Muchas gracias!” Tomó el libro con manos temblorosas. _¿Por qué estaba temblando? ¿Qué iba a pensar él de ella?_ Tenía que controlarse. “Lamento haberle causado una molestia” dijo, después de guardar el libro y viendo al hombre apenada. ¡ _Dios!_ _No podía ser más obvia._ “Pero, esta no es la estación en la que normalmente baja, ¿verdad?” 

  
Se dio cuenta de que la pregunta la había hecho en voz alta, cuando lo vió sorprenderse. Esperaba que no pensara que lo acosaba y por eso lo sabía.

  
“No, mi destino es la siguiente estación.” 

  
Frieda abrió la boca preocupada y lista para disculparse. Por su culpa, iba a meter al hombre en problemas.

  
“No tiene que disculparse” dijo él, de inmediato, antes de que ella pudiera hablar. “Es solo una estación, en taxi llegaré rápido.”

  
“En ese caso ¡por favor! Déjeme darle dinero para el taxi, por tomarse la molestia de buscarme. Por mi culpa, podría meterse en problemas.” 

  
Frieda empezó a buscar su monedero. Era lo _mínimo_ que podía hacer en ese momento, darle dinero para el taxi y rogar que no fuese a estar en problemas por su culpa.

  
“No es necesario señorita.” Él la detuvo, poniendo su mano en la de ella. Frieda levantó la vista. “En verdad. Y no fue ningúna molestia”.

  
El tiempo se detuvo, cuando ambos se quedaron en silencio. Frieda tuvo que morderse el labio para que un suspiro no se le escapara del pecho. Viéndolo de cerca, era aún más guapo, con unos ojos gentiles que la enamoraban a cada segundo que pasaba.

  
En ese momento, una idea le llego a la cabeza. Era un todo o nada y estaba por hacerle caso a Hanji e iba a ser más Elizabeth.

  
“Amm…” empezó a decir, bajó la vista consiente de que, si seguía observándolo, podría arrepentiste y de manera inconsciente, se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. “Debe haber una forma de poder agradecerle."

  
_¡Lo había hecho!_ Sentía la cara arder y estaba segura de que él podría notarlo. Desde Marte podrían notarlo. A veces odiaba su complexión tan blanca. Era demasiado fácil para otras personas darse cuenta cuando se sonrojaba.

  
Lo vió rascarse la oreja, en lo que parecía un tic nervioso. _¿Acaso él estaría tan nervioso como ella?_ No, no podría ser. Sin duda, estaba alucinando.

  
“Podría invitarme un café. No hoy, claramente, pero podría ser el fin de semana.”

  
Frieda sentía el corazón en la garganta. Estaba segura de que podría escupirlo. _¡Vamos! ¡Concéntrate!_

  
Él había sugerido en fin de semana. No era mala idea, pero tendría que ser hasta el domingo. Para su mala suerte, el sábado tenía una reunión en la oficina. Nunca se quejaba de esas reuniones los fines de semana, ésta sería la primera vez.

  
“Si no es un problema.” Lo escuchó decir.

  
¡Ups! Se había quedado callada demasiado tiempo. “¿Qué? ¡No! No es ningún problema, solo estaba pensando en que día de el fin de semana.”

  
Él pareció aliviado ante su respuesta y casi podría jurar que estuvo punto de suspirar. De nuevo, estaba alucinando.

  
“¿Le parecería bien el domingo?” preguntó Frieda. “El sábado tengo que trabajar”.

  
“El domingo me parece perfecto”. 

  
Frieda sonrió ante la respuesta. “¡Excelente! Podríamos vernos en un café que está cruzando la calle de aquí. No hay pierde, es el único.”

  
Ese café era perfecto y a Frieda le encantaba el cappuccino que vendían. Luego de platicarlo un momento, quedaron de verse a las 10 de la mañana. A Frieda le había parecido una hora razonable, tratándose de un domingo.

  
“Por cierto, mi nombre es Zeke Jeager.”

  
Él le tendió la mano y Frieda la tomo un tanto nerviosa, con una leve sonrisa. Ya decía ella que algo les estaba haciendo falta. Aun ni siquiera sabían sus nombres.

  
“Un gusto conocerlo, señor Jeager, mi nombre es Frieda Reiss.”

  
“El _señor_ Jeager es mi padre, puede llamarme Zeke.” Dijo Zeke bromeando.

  
“Solo si promete llamarme Frieda y no _señorita_ Reiss.” Comentó Frieda, tratando de no sonreír demasiado.

  
“Hecho. Y tampoco es necesario que me trate de _usted_. Sé que me veo viejo, pero no lo estoy.”

  
Frieda sonrió. “Lo mismo digo.”

  
_¿Viejo? ¿Enserio? ¿De donde?_ Tal vez para otras personas podría verse viejo, pero Frieda no se lo veía en ningún lado. No era buena calculando edades, pero casi podía jurar, que él sería un par de años mayor que ella.

  
Escuchó el sonido de un celular, que no era el de ella y vió a Zeke sacando en de él.

  
_¡Diantres!_ Ya estaba en problemas. _¿Cuánto tiempo tenían hablando?_ Frieda había perdido la noción de este hacía rato. Podrían haber pasado un par de minutos o una hora.

  
“¿Ya estás en problemas?” 

  
“No, para nada.” Le aseguró. “Una compañera me mandó un recordatorio de que hoy tengo una junta, pero, ya debo irme o llegaré tarde. Nos vemos el domingo a las 10, Frieda.”

  
Frieda se mordió el labio para evitar que un sonidito de emoción de le escapara de la garganta. Habría sido realmente vergonzoso si hubiese sucedido.

  
Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió. Lo vió alejarse en sentido contrario al de ella y estaba segura de que ahora si se iba a desmayar. Empezó a avanzar. Estaba demasiado emocionada. Quería ponerse a dar saltitos. Tal vez ya que llegara a la oficina y buscara a Hanji para contarle, lo haría.

  
Llego al final de las escaleras, para darse cuenta de que se les había olvidado otro pequeño detalle: no habían intercambiado números de teléfono. En caso de alguno de los dos no poder, debían tener una forma de avisarse.

  
De inmediato, saco un pedazo de papel y en el puso su número. Bajo las escaleras y fue en busca de Zeke. 

  
Mostrar seguridad. Tomar el toro por los cuernos. Estaba tratando de no sentirse nerviosa, pero a cada paso que daba, sentía como su rostro se calentaba. _Muy discreta Reiss, muy discreta._

  
Suspiró aliviada al verlo.

  
“¡Zeke!” era la primera vez que decia su nombre y lo hacia en un grito por llamar su atención.

  
Él volteó y Frieda hubiese jurado que lo vió suspirar. Ya estaba empezando a ver cosas. 

  
“Disculpa que ahora sea yo lo que te moleste, pero, mmm… Es mi número de teléfono.”

  
Estiró la mano temblorosa hacía él. Tenía que controlarse. Pero le parecía imposible hacerlo. Zeke parecía sorprendido, tenía que decir algo, para que él no pensara mal.

  
“Es por si tienes algún inconveniente con la cita de el domingo.” Frieda se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había dicho. “No que sea una cita, _cita_ , pero, ya sabes, la reunión que acordamos.”

  
Bueno, la tierra podría abrirse y tragársela en ese mismo instante. _¿Por qué había dicho cita?_ No es que no fuera una cita, pero no era esa clase de _cita_. Zeke tomo el papel y saco el celular de su saco.

  
“Gracias. No sé como se nos olvidó algo tan importante, como intercambiar números de teléfono.”

  
Lo vió moviendo sus dedos sobre la pantalla y dio un respingo cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular.

  
“Ese debe ser mi mensaje” dijo Zeke. “Ahora ya tienes mi número, en caso de que tengas alguna complicación.”

  
Frieda asintió. Se sentía a punto de suspirar, pero logro controlarse. “Bueno, ya debo irme, o llegaré tarde. Que tengas un lindo día Zeke.”

  
Antes de irse, le dedicó una sonrisa y dio medía vuelta.

  
Durante el corto camino de la estación a la oficina, le pareció que estaba viviendo un sueño. _¿Enserio todo eso acaba de pasar?_ No lo podía creer. Saco el celular de su bolso y vió el único mensaje que tenía.

  
_Hola_.

  
_¡Dios!_ Era capaz de ponerse a llorar de la emoción en ese momento. Pero debía controlarse, ya estaba por llegar a su oficina y lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era encontrar a la loca de su amiga y platicarle todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bua! Espero la espera (la redundancia ahí) haya válido la pena y les haya gustado la conclusión de esta pequeña historia.  
> Debo ser honesta, las historias cortas NO son lo mío, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo.
> 
> Tenía pensado agregar otro pedazo al capítulo de Frieda, una conversación con Hanji, pero lo pensé mejor y me pareció qué así quedó perfecto.
> 
> Kudos? Coments? Pedidos a domicilio?
> 
> Aprovechen, qué son gratis.
> 
> Besitos tronadores.


End file.
